Vow Req:Wahyu
by GlossyA
Summary: Mereka mengikat janji. [KAISOO. Jongin/Kai. Kyungsoo/D.O. EXO]


Vow

.

Cast : Jongin, Kyungsoo

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Summary : Mereka mengikat janji.

.

.

.

Jongin pernah berjanji sebelum dia menggenggam daun pintu besi di belakangnya. Janji Jongin yang selalu mengikat Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo bertahan diantara ragu untuk melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kenangan mereka.

Jongin pernah menciptakan kenangan abadi diantara ambang pintu apartment mereka. Ketika Jongin mencium Kyungsoo setelah dia disibukkan dengan urusan kerjanya, dan Kyungsoo akan menggenggam daun pintu itu sebagai penopangnya.

Jongin pernah menggoreskan luka pada Kyungsoo. Kadang, Jongin hanya terlalu lelah untuk sekedar berdebat dengan kekasih bermata bulatnya. Sangat lelah, hingga dia terlalu emosi untuk berdebat dengan Kyungsoo. Semuanya akan berakhir dengan Jongin menarik keras daun pintu apartment mereka, menutup pintu tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo.

Jongin pernah membuat Kyungsoo tertawa. Saat Jongin menceritakan lelucon lucu, yang membuat Kyungsoo terbahak di tempatnya. Atau juga saat Jongin pulang dengan keadaan berantakan, dan merajuk pada Kyungsoo sembari menutup pintu apartment mereka.

Jongin pernah menghancurkan dinding pertahanan Kyungsoo, ketika Jongin mengecup leher jenjang Kyungsoo, yang akan meloloskan bisikan indahnya. Lalu Jongin akan dengan sesegera mungkin mengunci pintu apartment, dan menarik Kyungsoo menuju kasur besar mereka . Dengan Kyungsoo yang sesekali melirik gelisah ke arah daun pintu kamar mereka yang tak terkunci.

Jongin pernah meyakini sesuatu, sebelum dia menyentuh daun pintu itu. Bahwa Kyungsoo adalah kebahagiaannya.

.

Kyungsoo pernah meyakini sesuatu, setelah dia menyentuh daun pintu itu. Suatu keyakinan suci sejernih sinar matanya. Bahwa Jongin tidak akan, dan tidak mungkin menyakitinya.

Kyungsoo pernah membuat geram Jongin, saat dia mendapati Kyungsoo memecahkan vas mendiang ibunya. Lalu Jongin akan membentak Kyungsoo, diantara genggaman eratnya pada daun pintu apartment mereka.

Kyungsoo pernah membuat Jongin khawatir. Saat dia mendapati apartmentnya kosong. Tanpa Kyungsoo, tanpa senyumnya. Namun Jongin akan kembali tersenyum saat mendapati Kyungsoo pulang dengan tangan penuh dengan plastik belanja.

Kyungsoo pernah membuat Jongin tersenyum. Diantara kericuhan pagi hari, saat Kyungsoo melakukan kegiatan paginya dengan secepat kilat. Atau saat dia membetulkan dasi Jongin sebelum Jongin menyentuhkan tangannya pada daun pintu itu untuk pergi bekerja.

Kyungsoo pernah membuat Jongin tertawa. Saat dia menghentakkan kakinya kesal pada Jongin yang menjahilinnya.

Kyungsoo pernah membuat Jongin kehilangan kendali. Saat Kyungsoo baru saja melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada daun pintu apartmentnya dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

Kyungsoo pernah berjanji setelah dia menggenggam daun pintu itu. Janji yang mengikat Jongin untuk selalu kembali pada Kyungsoo. Bahwa Kyungsoo adalah rumahnya.

Mereka memiliki kenangan sendiri diantara daun pintu besi itu.

.

Bagi Kyungsoo, mereka adalah awan yang selalu terikat dengan tanah. Seperti ada rantai kuat yang mengikat mereka, tak peduli seberapa jauh jarak mereka. Tak peduli sekuat apa angin akan membawa awan, mereka tetap terikat.

Bagi Jongin sendiri, Mereka adalah laut dan langit. Laut yang selalu jatuh cinta pada indahnya langit. Dan langit akan selalu jatuh cinta pada senyum laut. Mereka akan selalu jatuh cinta pada satu sama lain, tak peduli pada matahari yang menghalangi cinta langit, atau ombak yang menggoda laut.

Mereka terikat pada janji tak terucap. Mereka terikat pada keyakinan mereka.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tak pernah membisikkan janji setia mereka satu sama lain. Namun, bagaimanapun juga, mereka tahu bahwa ada janji tak kasat mata diantara mereka. Sebuah janji untuk bertahan, entah itu siang atau malam, gelap atau terang, benar atau salah, hitam atau putih. Mereka akan tetap terikat.

Janji di setiap genggaman mereka pada daun pintu itu akan selalu mengikat mereka.

.

.

END

.

.

FF debut di akun ini '-')/ holla aku makhluk terrestrial dari akun sebelah '-')/ salam kenal buat para KAISOO shipper, EXO-L dan para readers yang mau baca epep abal ini '-')/

A/N buat wahyu; maap pendek, bahasa ga sesuai permintaan, dan abal yehet '-')/ aku tunggu karya-karya kamu beb '-')/

.

RnR please e.e


End file.
